isb_psychology_psurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Working Memory Model
The Working Memory Model The Working Memory Model was an expansion of the work done by Atkinson and Shiffrin and their development of the Multi-Store Model of Memory. This model was composed of the following features: *A Central Executive *Phonological Loop *Visuo-Spatial Sketchpad *Episodic Buffer (added in 2000) Central Executive (CE) The Central Executive process information, combining information from different sources into episodes by coordinating the three registers. It also co-manages retrieval, attention, and inhibition. In 1986, Norman and Shallice proposed the idea that the CE was split in two - the supervisory activating system (SAS) and the control of behavior based on habit patterns and schemas. This way, the CE is split by the amount of effort it needs to exert when carrying out behaviors. Less energy is required for more routine behaviors while more energy can be saved for non-routine behaviors. Behaviors linked to routine and schemas require less energy. On the other hand, the SAS handles new stimuli and experiences which requires more time, more processing, and is significantly slower than schemas. *Bayliss et al. (2000) - ADHD and CE Functioning **15 children with ADHD vs non-ADHD LD children vs sample of non-LD children ***Matched for gender, age, IQ **Inhibition + impulsive response was significantly impaired in ADHD children as opposed to LD/non-LD/non-ADHD groups. **Conclusion: SAS and controlling behavior The Phonological Loop The phonological loop is responsible for the storage and retreival of sound-based content and memories. It is composed of a short-term phonlogical store from which information can be stored for very short periods of time before decaying, and an articulatory rehearsal component that can revive and recall sound-based memories. It is thought to detect and recieve sounds which are then repeated and rehearsed by the articulatory loop. It plays a role in language acquisition. The Visuo-Spatial Sketchpad The visuo-spatial sketchpad stores visual and spatial information. It is involved in the creation, retrieval and manipulation of mental images as spatial tasks. The visuo-spatial sketchpad is composed of two parts: the spatial short-term memory which is in charge of locations, and the object memory which stores information regarding characteristics of objects (size, shape, texture, color.) The visuo-spatial sketchpad has been expanded to include a visual buffer or cache which as well as an inner scribe. The visual buffer or cache recognizes and stores information on the characteristics of an object, while the inner scribe rehearses the information to pass it to the Central Executive. Episodic Buffer The episodic buffer is involved in the storage of information that is assosciated with events such as sights, sounds, and chronologies. It's also been assumed to link with long-term memory. Long-Term Memory The long term memory component of the Working Memory Model has been expanded by the proposal of explicit and implicit memories. Each of these two subcategories have also been expanded, Explicit Memory Explicit memory is memory that can be verbalized. In 1972, Tulving proposed two subcategories of Explicit memory. Episodic, or event-related memories are memories that are typically associated with personal experiences. Semantic memories are facts and details. Episodic Memory Episodic memory is memory that is related to personal experiences. Tulving (1972) identified three characteristics of episodic memory: a sense of travelling in time, the ability to create a personal narrative, and the ability to imagine ourselvse in mentaly-generated situations. Semantic Memory Semantic memories are typically non-specific information such as facts, meaning, ideas, concepts, and are unrelated to the person. When differentiating semantic vs episodic memory, consider that semantic memory would the the memory of what a phone would look and feel like and how to associate the idea of a "phone" with a previously unseen phone, as opposed to episodic memory which would be more related to the memory of holding a phone. Implicit Memory Implicit memories, unlike explicit memories, are memories that cannot be as easily verbalized. These are often procedures, such as eating a meal or writing an essay. Emotions and emotional responses to experiences are also stored as implicit memories. Implicit memory is also divided into two subcategories - procedural memory and priming. Procedural Memory Proceduralmemory is involved in the guidance and imforming of processes. They are used to execute procedures such as cognitive and motor skills. Examples of this are swimming and reading, which require little concious effort. Priming Priming likely happens after rehearsing stimuli. An example of this would be reading a list of words including the word "computer", and later being asked to give an example of a word inluding "comp". The priming would likely result in the response being "computer".